


Center of Attention

by StillTryingToFly



Series: Let's get Kinky [3]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTryingToFly/pseuds/StillTryingToFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Mary dominate their silly beanie wearing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Though not explicitly stated in the fic this scene was well negotiated beforehand and everyone has given willing and enthusiastic consent. All pain inflicted is enjoyed by all parties involved.

“You know, strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you, Abraham.” Rob said thoughtfully as he watched Mary, flitting around in her lacy pink bra and panties, putting the finishing touches on Abe from where he sat propped against the pillows at the head of their bed.

Abe glared at him, but he was unintimidating on a good day and now he was stripped naked with his arms suspended above his head and his legs forced apart by the spreader bar.

Mary smiled indulgently. “He is right, you know. You do look rather adorable like this.” She gestured at Abe strung up like wild game to be plucked.

He personally doubted that very much and snorted derisively. “Sure, whatever you two say.” Suddenly something rather unpleasant occurred to him and he froze. “Not that I don’t trust you, but are you absolutely sure this hook will hold my weight?” He glanced up as he said it and all three of them focused on it. “It's just that I really don’t want to rip a hole in the ceiling.”

Mary nodded, smiling. “Trust me Abraham; it’ll hold.” She glanced at the hook one more time before she turned back to Abe with a smile. “So, are you ready to be paddled, Abraham?”

Suddenly his mouth felt very dry, and he had to swallow before he answered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The smile he got in return was radiant and Mary left his side to rummage through their wardrobe for the wooden paddle she kept at the back. 

Abe could feel the anticipation growing in his stomach. This had been part of his and Mary’s relationship for quite a while now; whenever he felt himself getting out of hand he would ask Mary to remind him who was really in charge. He really did so much better under her directions. 

When they had decided to begin a romantic relationship with Rob, Abe had been worried; Robert didn’t like hurting people, how would he react to Abe’s desires? But after Mary and he had sat down and explained why they did what they did, Rob had said as long as he didn’t have to hit Abe he had no problem watching Mary do it.

Speaking of Rob, he was still sitting propped up at the head of their bed trying to look only mildly interested in the proceedings, but Abe knew better. He could see the pink forming across the tops of Rob’s cheeks, and he wasn’t imagining the bulge in Rob’s pajama bottoms. Which was not helpful for clearing Abe mind.

_ Oh fuck, he looks so fucking hot like this—no, don’t look at him, keep your eyes down. Just do what they say, and they’ll give you what you want. _

Abe heard Mary close the wardrobe door and walk over to him. He took another deep breath, braced himself, heard the telltale whoosh of air—

_ Oh god yes! _

“Mmph!” Abe bit his lip to hold in the cry that threatened to escape. 

The slap of the paddle on his bare ass stung like hell and the force of Mary’s swing surprised him. He’d nearly fallen forward on the bed and only his restraints kept him upright.

“Stop moving so much!” Mary scolded before she swung the paddle forward again. The sting brought pinpricks of tears to Abe’s eyes and this time he couldn’t hold back his gasp of pain. 

Mary was suddenly beside him “Color?”

“Gr-green. It hurts, but I like it.”

Mary smiled and kissed his temple before she stepped behind him once more.

Abe leaned forward slightly so his bottom was on display. 

“Good boy,” Mary said, obviously pleased. 

The paddle struck him four more times before she paused to consider him again. She trailed one finger across the breadth of Abe’s shoulders and her voice was sweet as honey when she continued. 

“Just one more, because I like the way it makes your bottom shake.”

Her small hand travelled down Abe’s back to palm his right cheek, still stinging with pain from her earlier smacks. 

“You’re already so red, Abraham. They match the ones on your face, you know. Those are the ones that give away how much you love this.”

_ I do. I do love this. Oh God, I love this so fucking much. _

It was reassuring for Abraham that he no longer had to say it aloud, that Mary just knew how much he needed this.

“Try not to wiggle around so much with this one, Abraham.”

He felt Mary step back and braced himself for the final slap against his ass. He tried to widened his stance before he remembered the spreader bar keeping his legs apart; when the blow came he looked up at Rob who was watching with something like awe on his face. Abe’s chest swelled with pride. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Mary came forward and began to wipe away his tears.

“Abe honey? How does it feel?” Mary asked as she began undoing the restraints on his wrists.

_ She sounds so far away, but that can’t be right; I’m nuzzling into her breasts, so she has to be right here. So why does she sound so far away? _

“Oh god, it hurts so good, Mary.” His words were slurring a little, and in some distant part of his brain he was wondering about that but he was more focused on the fact that he could suddenly smell Rob’s deodorant.

“Rob?”

“I’m here Abraham. I’m right here.”

Abe blinks his eyes open to find himself lying on the bed squeezed between his lovers with Mary stroking his face and Rob’s arms wrapped around his middle. At some point someone had removed the spreader bar and cuffs. Mary stopped stroking his cheek and leaned back to look him in the eye.

“Are you back with us yet, Abraham?”

“Yeah, I’m back. Jeez Mary, you had one hell of a swing that time; you practically got me to subspace with just a paddling!”

Mary snorted delicately. “I think that was you darling. You just really needed to be punished.”

“Maybe,” He allowed with a smile before he noticed how quiet Rob was behind him. He frowned. “Rob, are you alright?” He twisted his neck so he could look at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m,” Rob paused and licked his lips, unsure. “You _really_ do like this, don’t you?” As he spoke his hands left Abe’s stomach to skim lightly over the abused flesh of Abe’s buttocks. Abe shivered as Rob began mouthing kisses along his neck.

“Yes,” he hissed as Rob let his hands gently squeeze the reddened globes of his rear. “I  _ love _ it, Rob, please...” Abe trailed off into a moan as his lovers continued to explore his naked body with their hands. Speaking of which.

“When did you two take off your clothes?” Abe asked as he pushed his ass firmly into Rob’s hands.

“While you were busy writhing around like a little slut,” Mary said briskly. “But that’s not the point Abraham. I seem to remember you saying you wanted Rob to fuck you senseless.”

Abe swallowed; there was something so unbelievably hot about the way Mary said obscene words. She didn’t stutter over them or shy away from them, she owned them, just like she owned Abe. Plus, he  _ had  _ asked for Rob to fuck him senseless, and Abe was rather looking forward to that.

Suddenly Rob’s hands were maneuvering him to lay on his back and Mary was putting a folded pillow under his bottom.

“For leverage,” Rob explained when he saw Abe’s confused face.

He takes hold of Abe's thighs and forces them so far back Abe is almost bent in half.

“Hold yourself open for me Abraham,” Rob says, turning around for the lube once Abe obbeys.

“Could you hurry it up; this isn’t exactly the most comfortable--”

"Oh do be quiet Abe," Mary says, and stuffs her lacy panties into his open mouth. Abe splutters, whimpers, and goes obediently silent.

"Hm," Rob says, pinching Abe's thigh playfully, "I should have tried that when we met." That earns him a half-hearted glare from Abe, one he responds to by suddenly pushing one slick finger into Abe’s still pink ass.

Abe squeals, then shudders and goes limp, letting Rob do as he pleases.

"Good boy," Mary praises him, rubbing her thumb and forefinger over the bud of one of his nipples. "Just let us take care of you."

Rob takes his time. He moves slowly, even more than necessary, cataloging each of Abe's reactions as he tries out different things. One finger, barely pressed into the knuckle, then two pushed in all the way. He tries edging his thumb in alongside them, tries spreading Abe open with his fingers and marvels as small, tight muscle opens welcomingly for him.

Abe is babbling incoherently, sobbing for breath as Rob traces the straining rim of his hole with the edge of his thumb. Abe is begging, his words still muffled by the lace, but Rob could tell he was saying “please” over and over, nothing else. Rob shushes him gently.

“It’s alright Abraham, I’ve got you.”

Abe looks utterly wrecked, but he smiles in relief, and reaches up to touch Rob's cheek. Rob grabs his hand, presses a tender kiss to his knuckles, and with his other hand on Abe’s hip, pulls him ever so slowly back onto his cock.

Abe groans and shakes uncontrollably as he tries to hold himself open for Rob, his mind hazy as Rob fills up every inch of him. Abe is long past the point of dignity, his cock hard and heavy and he begins moaning incoherently. 

"You're okay Abraham," Rob whispers, stroking his hands up Abe’s sides. "You're doing so good."

“There’s a good boy,” Mary croons in Abe’s ear. She reaches over to take her panties out of his mouth. “Does he feel good inside you?” 

Abe moans and gasps out a yes and Rob can’t help the way his hips jerk sharply in response.

The stretch was tight, Rob’s cock pushing into his hole felt incredibly thick, thicker than it had looked, and already he was doubting that he would be able to take all of him. Letting out a string of curses and whines, it felt like it took forever before Rob’s lower abdomen was pressed flush to his ass, and Abe let out a breathy laugh. Rob was balls deep within him. The fullness was driving him mad, with the stretch of his hole and the fullness that felt so good., Abe could hardly breathe for the conflicting pain and pleasure.

"Abe..."

"Move, just go, move fuck me, go," Abe babbled out in a breathless rush shifting to get more comfortable on the pillow beneath him and letting out a low keening noise at the pleasurable jolt that was sent through him as he shifted. Abe sucked in a hard breath as Rob pulled out slowly, shaking like a leaf as Rob paused with just the head of his cock inside him. When Rob plunged back in, Abe released a strangled moan of his lover’s name.

Mary leans forward and starts stroking his cock as he gets used to the feeling of Rob inside him.

"You are doing so well, Abraham," Mary praises, her fingers reaching down to touch where Abe’s cock is leaking precum on his belly. Abe jerks at the touch, so much more sensitive than he had been earlier. "But Robert isn't finished with you yet, and you don't get to come until he says you can."

Abe closes his eyes and sobs, his fingers clutching at his own thighs so tightly there would be bruises the next day. 

“Please Rob,  _ please, _ give it to me. I want it so bad!  _ Please!  _ I’ll be good I promise, just  _ fuck me _ already!”

Rob grips Abe’s thighs for balance and finally starts thrusting in earnest, pumping himself in and out of Abe’s unresisting body and after a few minutes he can feel his own orgasm building low in his belly; he leans forward to whisper in Abe’s ear.  “Come.”

Abe wails when his orgasm hits him, and he can feel himself tighten around Rob’s cock and suddenly he’s coming too.

They collapse in a heap of sweaty limbs and tangled hair and it takes almost superhuman effort for Rob to push himself up and remove his softening cock from Abe’s hole.

"Did good," Abe mumbles, trying and failing to pat Rob on the shoulder. He looks high, and there's no strength in him at all as he lays slumped against the pillows. 

"Did I hurt you?" Rob asks around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. 

"Liked it," Abe responds. "Mary?" 

"Hush Abraham," Mary appears, her arms full of blankets and wet wipes. “Do you two think you could scoot over so I might fit too?”

Rob realizes he and Abe are taking up most of the bed and takes a moment to arrange them both so that they’re not so sprawled out. He's then draped with a blanket that Mary tucks around them both.

"I'm not cold," he says, only just noticing that he is trembling slightly.

"You can be quiet as well," Mary says, her voice overflowing with fondness. "Let me take care of you both."

"Tha’s nice," Abe murmurs, his face practically tucked into Rob's armpit. "I’m sleepy."

"He likes it when people play with his hair," Mary suggests, "If you want to do something."

Rob smiles fondly, he can do that. Abe really does like it, and Rob finds that he likes it too. He especially likes the happy, pleased sounds Abe makes when he does.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I watched Turn I thought Mary looked like she would have no problem taking Abe in hand if she thought she had to, I thought about writing a smutty fanfic which kind of snowballed into this mess. I have had this on my computer for so long I can no longer stand looking at it. Tell me what you loved, what you hated, and any suggestions for what you want to read next.


End file.
